disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Crossy Road
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Crossy Road for iOS and Android devices. Sypnopsis "Why should the chicken get all the fun? From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! • COLLECT over 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! • JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! • MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some!" Updates March 28 '- The game arrives on the App Store'' ''April 28 '- The Jungle Book Update (+25 New characters) Characters Characters are divided up into 5 categories: Classic, Rare, Epic, Secret, and Legendary. Classic characters have a higher chance of being won in the prize machine, while rare being harder and epic being the hardest. Secret characters are only obtained through special requirements, while the only Legendary character Hamm gives benefits once the player unlocks him. ''Mickey Mouse Classic *Mickey Mouse *Polka Dot Minnie *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar Rare *Blue Dress Minnie *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pete Epic *Pluto *Willie the Giant Secret Characters *Mortimer *Chip *Dale *Fifi Zootopia'' Classic *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Bellwether *Finnick *Mayor Lionheart *Mr. Otterton *Mr. Manchas *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. Rare *Flash *Gazelle *Chief Bogo *Doug Epic *Clawhauser *Mr. Big Secret Characters *Elephant Finnick *Gideon Grey ''Toy Story Series Classic *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Slinky Dog *Green Army Man *Trixie *Janey Doll Rare *Rex *Emperor Zurg *Bo Peep Epic *Bullseye *Wheezy *Babyhead Secret Characters *Jessie *Lenny *Stinky Pete *Mint in The Box Prospector Legendary *Hamm (Provides Red coins and double ad payout) The Lion King Classic *Simba *Nala *Shenzi *Banzai *Ostrich *Grub Rare *Adult Simba *Zazu *Rafiki Epic *Timon *Pumbaa Secret Characters *Mufasa *Adult Nala *Hippo *Giraffe Tangled Classic *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Stabbington Brother 1 *Stabbington Brother 2 *Vladimir *Attila Rare *Ulf *Hook Hand Epic *Pascal *Maximus Secret Characters *Braided Rapunzel *Mother Gothel *Warthog *King Frederic *The Captain of the Guards Inside Out Classic *Joy *Sadness *Dave *Paula *Brain Worker Rare *Anger *Fear *Disgust Epic *Bing Bong *Imaginary Boyfriend Secret Characters *Bobby *Fritz *Abstract Bing Bong *Abstract Sadness *Abstract Joy Wreck-It Ralph Classic *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Surge Protector *Gene *Mary Rare *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun *King Candy Epic *Hero's Duty Ralph *Princess Vanellope Secret Characters *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Don *Deanna *Gloyd Orangeboar Big Hero 6 Classic *Hiro Hamada *Wasabi *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon Rare *Baymax *Super Suit Wasabi *Super Suit Go Go Tomago Epic *Super Suit Hiro *Super Suit Honey Lemon Secret Characters *Fred *Super Suit Fred *Alistair Krei Haunted Mansion Classic *Prof. Phineas Plump *Maid *Gargoyle *Caretaker & Dog *Butler Rare *Sally Slater *Executioner *Spider Epic *Madame Leota *Armor Secret Characters *Gus *The Cat Lady *Erza Beane *Hornblower The Jungle Book Classic * Mowgli * Vulture * Peacock * Crocodile * Flying Squirrel Rare * Baloo * Kaa * Akela Epic * Shere Khan * Bagheera * King Louie Secret Characters * Classic Baloo * Classic King Louie * Bandar-Log Monkey * Elephant Locations *Al's Toy Barn from ''Toy Story 2 *San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6 *The Haunted Mansion *Pride Lands from The Lion King *Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph *Tundratown from ''Zootopia'' *Forest Near Corona from Tangled *Riley's Mind from Inside Out *Indian Jungle from The Jungle Book 8 Bit themes *"Mickey Mouse Club March" - The Mickey Mouse Club '' *"You've Got a Friend in Me" - ''Toy Story *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - The Lion King *"Something That I Want" - Tangled *"Bundle of Joy" - Inside Out *"A Bunny Can Go Savage" - Zootopia *"Try Everything" - Zootopia ''(When playing as Gazelle or Clawhauser) *"Mr. Big" - [[Zootopia|''Zootopia]]'' (When playing as Mr. Big) *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" - ''The Haunted Mansion *"The Bare Necessities" (2016) - The Jungle Book *"The Bare Necessities" (Classic)- The Jungle Book (When playing as Classic Baloo) *"Trust in Me"- The Jungle Book ''(When playing as Kaa) *"I Wanna Be Like You"- ''The Jungle Book ''(When playing as King Louie and King Louie Classic) External Links Official Website Trivia * A Little Green Man from ''Toy Story was once thought to be playable due to some promotional artwork, but was removed before release for unknown reasons. Gallery Promotional Material Disney_Crossy_Road_App_Icon.png Disney_Crossy_Road_1.jpg Disney_Crossy_Road_2.jpg Disney Crossy Road 3.jpg 13087698_605481236281855_283840766687163181_n.png|Look be-fur you cross 52e9940f6e8d4dd868a283c4_24056be9.jpeg 12963362_597721423724503_8015542474537879798_n.png|Many characters of Disney Crossy Road Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg Gameplay Disney_Crossy_Road_4.png Disney_Crossy_Road_5.png Disney_Crossy_Road_6.png Disney_Crossy_Road_7.png Disney_Crossy_Road_8.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.27 AM.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.19 AM.png Capture_d’écran_2016-04-05_à_7.48.10_AM.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 3.27.39 PM.png Disney Crossy Road Riley's Mind.jpg Videos Disney Crossy Road Official Teaser Trailer The Chicken vs. Donald Duck Category:Mobile games Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Toy Story Category:Zootopia Category:The Lion King Category:Inside Out Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Goofy Category:Donald Duck Category:Pluto Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Daisy Duck Category:Pixar Category:The Jungle Book